


Domestic Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy would be lying if she said she wasn’t just a tad bit worried when she saw the kitchen window open and thick smoke billowing out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this taking place some time in the 1960s, but it really doesn't matter. Hope you enjoy!

Peggy would be lying if she said she wasn’t just a tad bit worried when she saw the kitchen window open and thick smoke billowing out of the house. She was out in the garden, drinking a cup of tea with a good book - simply enjoying her day off. Angie had offered to make dinner, something Peggy could never say no to, and been kicked out of the house for “a special surprise.” When Angie told her that, Peggy didn’t think smoke would be involved.

“Angie, honey?” She called, setting down her book to go check on her fiancée. When she opened the back door, she was greeted by a train of cusses.

Peggy fought the small smirk that tugged on her lips. “What happened in here?”

“Peggy?” Angie was standing in front of the oven, waving a rag in front of it in an attempt to clear out the smoke. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know what happened, I think the oven broke. I swear I’m a good cook. You know I am, right? I mean, of course you do, you’ve been eating my cooking for years and you’ve never complained about it before. Even your mom liked it that one time she came over for Christmas, and you told me she was a hard woman to please. I really didn’t do anything wrong, I swear! The oven’s pretty old, and it was only a matter of time until—”

During Angie’s rant, Peggy had crossed the room and pulled the smaller woman into her arms. She put silenced her with a soft kiss, only then noticing the small tears rolling down her lover’s cheeks.

“Oh, darling,” she breathed softly. “Were you crying?”  Angie laughed and shook her head. “Jeez, Pegs, it takes a little more than a burned roast to make this girl cry. It was the smoke, is all.”

Peggy chuckled lightly before leaning down to capture Angie’s lips one more time in a quick kiss. “I’m sorry, I should have realized. Well, I’ll be sure to call tomorrow and order another. In the mean time, should we go out to dinner?”

“I guess so. Not gonna be making anything in this kitchen tonight.”

“Do you have any place in mind?”

“Not really,” Angie sighed as she followed Peggy to the door, grabbing her coat on the way out. “Just not that seafood place.”

“Never.” The first and last time they’d gone, Angie had gotten sick from the cod she’d ordered and spent all night moaning and curling up into Peggy’s side. Perhaps it had been a touch over dramatic, but Peggy wasn’t going to take her chances again. “I was thinking about the little Italian place that just opened. It’s not too far away, if you’d like to walk.”

“I’d like that, English,” Angie grinned and looped her arm through Peggy’s, not caring if they were on the receiving end of any strange looks. They walked quietly for a while, soaking up the summer sun, until Angie sighed and asked, “You ain’t tired of my cooking, right?”

Peggy pulled her girl a little closer. “Nonsense! You’re a fantastic cook, Angie. Truly. I could never get tired of your food.”

“Good,” Angie beamed with pride. “Just checking. I mean, you’ve been eating for a long time now, and I wouldn’t want you getting bored of me.”

“I thought we were just talking about your cooking.”

“We are, I just—” she looked up to see Peggy’s teasing smile and let out an undignified groan. “Why do I even bother?”

“I love you, you know that, don’t you?”

“I know, English. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me a request or follow me at rosebythesea.tumblr.com! (It doesn't necessarily have to be Agent Carter).


End file.
